


madness

by starkxrgrs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkxrgrs/pseuds/starkxrgrs
Summary: „-Jeżeli nie chcesz popaść w obłęd, Luniaczku, to nie próbuj rozumować mojego toku myślenia- Syriusz ponownie spojrzał mu w oczy, tym razem nie odwrócił wzroku."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Publikuję to też na wattpadzie, ale pomyślałam, że niektórzy pewnie nie mają tam konta, a jako że wolfstar'a nigdy za wiele... here you go.  
> Mam nadzieję, że chociaż w jak najmniejszym stopniu wam się spodoba.

Remus Lupin obudził się na zimnej podłodze Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Jego ramię przeszyła nagła fala bólu, gdy próbował się podnieść, ale nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi. Jedyne o czym mógł w tej chwili myśleć to to, że nigdzie nie było jego przyjaciół. Do głowy wpadła mu straszliwa myśl: co jeżeli coś im zrobił- ostatniej nocy całkowicie stracił nad sobą kontrolę, ta pełnia była jedną z najgorszych jakie dotąd przeżył. Chwiejnym krokiem zaczął podążać w stronę schodów, aby sprawdzić czy przypadkiem na dole nie ma reszty huncwotów.

-Na Merlina, Luniaczku, nie możesz choćby na chwilę odpocząć?- Wilkołak nie zdążył przejść nawet pięciu kroków, gdy zza drzwi wyłonił się Syriusz. Teraz stał oparty ramieniem o framugę. -Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że nie możesz doczekać się transmutacji, ale bez przesady- Brunet wyminął go i udał się w głąb pokoju.  
Lupin nie odpowiedział, stał dalej i obserwował bruneta.

-W każdym razie, wyglądasz dzisiaj wyjątkowo strasznie. Do tego twoje ramię... Pani Pomfrey zdecydowane będzie musiała to obejrzeć. Odpowiadając na twoje niezadane pytania: James i Peter są w szkole, wyjątkowo długo dzisiaj pospałeś, a jako że mamy próbne egzaminy Dumbledore nie chciał żebyśmy wszyscy je opuścili, więc pozwolił tylko nam je, że tak powiem, olać... Oh, i przyniosłem ci śniadanie, ale najpierw prawdopodobnie powinieneś się przebrać- Black miał rację, całe jego ubranie było w strzępach. Spojrzał na swoją lewą rękę: była pokryta krwią. Tuż nad łokciem widniała wielka rana ciągnąca się aż do końca ramienia.  
Wrócił wzrokiem do przyjaciela.

-W sumie wyglądasz jeszcze gorzej niż strasznie, więc darujmy sobie śniadanie i od razu chodźmy do pani Pomfrey. Dasz radę sam iść?- Gdyby nie znał Syriusza tak dobrze, pomyślałby, że usłyszał odrobinę przejęcia w jego głosie.

-Poradzę sobie- odpowiedział po chwili. Jego głos był zachrypnięty, więc odkaszlnął. -Ale dzięki- dodał.

Black ruszył pierwszy, a Remus szedł powoli za nim. Zejście po schodach zajęło mu dobre trzy minuty. Na dole, tak jak się spodziewał, czekał na niego Łapa z uniesionymi brwiami. Bez słowa podszedł, wziął Lupina pod zdrowe ramię i w ten własne sposób powoli doszli w końcu do szkoły, gdzie od razu skierowali się w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego.

-Dziękuję ci, Black, za przyprowadzenie go tutaj. Możesz teraz dołączyć do reszty uczniów- powiedziała pani Pomfrey. Syriusz przez chwilę się zawahał, po chwili spojrzał jednak na Lunatyka i odszedł w stronę portretu Grubej Damy. Za nic w świecie nie miał zamiaru pisać dzisiaj egzaminów. Był dopiero październik, więc czeka go jeszcze conajmniej jeden próbny test przed tym właściwym w czerwcu.

Remus został sam, nie licząc jakiegoś Puchona leżącego kilka łóżek dalej, z pielęgniarką, która zajmowała się jego ramieniem i kilkoma mniejszymi zadrapaniami oraz siniakami.

-Wpij to, proszę- podała mu jakiś ciemnożółty eliksir. Remus skrzywił się, mikstura zdecydowanie była obrzydliwa w smaku. Po kilku sekundach ból zaczął ustępować. -Nie zagoi to całkowicie twojej rany na ramieniu, ale powinno pozbyć się większości reszty mniejszych urazów. Przyjdź do mnie jeszcze wieczorem żebym mogła to skontrolować, a teraz marsz do pokoju. Musisz odpoczywać.

Chłopak zrobił tak jak kazała mu kobieta. W dormitorium, ku jego zaskoczeniu, zastał Syriusza, który w tej chwili po prostu leżał i wpatrywał się w baldachim nad jego głową.

-Nie powinieneś pisać teraz egzaminów?- zapytał Lupin.

-Powinienem. Jak się czujesz?- Black usiadł i wskazał na lewe ramię Lunatyka.

-Świetnie, wspominałeś wczesnej coś o śniadaniu?-

-Nie przypominam sobie- brunet uśmiechnął się. Remus przewrócił oczami i wyjął z kufra czyste ubrania. Jego łóżko stało najbliżej drzwi, obok łóżka Syriusza, natomiast po prawej stronie miejsca spoczynku Blacka znajdowało się wielkie okno, z którego widać było błonia i kawałek jeziora. Po drugiej stronie pokoju stały łóżka Jamesa, Petera i Franka.

-Chcesz iść ze mną do kuchni, czy już się najadłeś moim niedoszłym śniadaniem?- spytał się zielonooki tuż po wyjściu z łazienki. Łapa wzruszył ramionami, ale wstał i wraz z Lunatykiem udali się na dół.


	2. Chapter 2

Minęło kilka dni od ostatniej pełni. Cała czwórka Huncwotów, wraz z Lily, siedziała w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów, w ich ulubionym miejscu- na kanapie i fotelach przy kominku. Dziewczyna pomagała Rogaczowi napisać esej na zaklęcia, Glizdogon pił piwo kremowe, od czasu do czasu zagadując do Syriusza, który, ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu Remusa czytał książkę. Ba! Syriusz Black czytał podręcznik od transmutacji. Lupin parsknął śmiechem.

-Co cię tak bawi?- Łapa oderwał wzrok od lektury i wpatrywał się teraz w Lunatyka.

-Nic- szarooki uniósł brwi, ale potem powrócił do przerwanej mu uprzednio czynności.

Jako, że Remus skończył wszelką prace domową, jaką zadali mu na ten tydzień, wstał i udał się do dormitorium. Wyjął z kufra książkę mugolskiego pisarza i upewniwszy się, że wziął ze sobą różdżkę, ruszył w stronę wyjścia za portretem Grubej Damy. Przechodząc przez pokój wspólny napotkał pytające spojrzenie Blacka, ale wzruszył tylko do niego ramionami i wyszedł na ciemny korytarz. Potrzebował chwili samotności. Ostatnimi czasy coraz częściej przyłapywał się na obserwowaniu Syriusza czy na coraz częstym myśleniu o nim. Dobrze wiedział co to znaczy i nie podobało mu się to. Wiedział, że gdyby mu to wyznał, a on nie podzielałaby jego uczuć to ich przyjaźń byłaby zniszczona. A Remus za nic w świecie nie chciał niszczyć ich przyjaźni, więc pod koniec szóstej klasy, gdy odkrył swój afekt do Blacka, postanowił nigdy nikomu o tym nie mówić, bo przecież kiedyś to uczucie zniknie i spodoba mu się ktoś inny, prawda?  
Miał szczerą nadzieję, że tak będzie.

Po kilkunastu minutach włóczenia się po zamku i rozmyślaniu Lupin trafił w miejsce docelowe. Stanął u stóp schodów wieży astronomicznej.

Gdy był już na górze zajął swoje ulubione miejsce na przeciwko okna wychodzącego na błonia. Oparł się wygodnie o ścianę, mruknął: -Lumos- i zaczął czytać.

Po jakimś czasie, Remus zdążył przeczytać niecałe trzy rozdziały, usłyszał odgłos kroków. Zgasił różdżkę, ale okazało się to zupełnie niepotrzebne, gdyż usłyszał bardzo dobrze znany mu głos.

-Dlaczego nie wybudują tu windy, albo przynajmniej nie zaczarują tych schodów aby same się poruszały, tak jak w gabinecie Dumbledore'a? Na gacie Merlina, przecież to najwyższa wieża w tym zamku!- twarz Syriusza oświetlana tylko przez sam księżyc wyglądała, krótko mówiąc; świetnie. -Czytanie po ciemku nie jest wskazane, popsujesz sobie oczy, Luniaczku- dodał i usiadł obok Lupina.

-Skąd wiedziałeś gdzie jestem i dlaczego sam tu jesteś?- zielonooki spojrzał na Blacka.

-Oh, no weź... Specjalnie dla ciebie przebyłem tak długą drogę po tych przeklętych schodach, a ty tak właśnie mnie witasz?- Syriusz udał rozczarowanie, a Remus przewrócił oczami, pomimo tego, że jego serce biło szybciej niż kiedykolwiek. -Mapa, geniuszu, nalazłem cię na mapie.

-Teraz poprosiłbym o odpowiedź na drugą część mojego pytania- silił się na jak najbardziej obojętny ton, a było to niewyobrażalnie trudne, specjalnie teraz, gdy brunet siedział tak blisko niego, że stykali się ramionami i mógł poczuć jego zapach. Syriusz pachniał czarną herbatą zmieszaną z zapachem mięty i świeżego powietrza. Uwielbiał to. Uwielbiał go.

-James skończył esej i nie może oderwać się od Lily, a Peter poszedł spać; nudziło mi się- odpowiedział, a po chwili konsternacji dodał: -Co czytasz?

-To*- nadal nikt z nich nie zapalił różdżki, więc siedzieli w półmroku, w świetle księżyca.

-Co?

-To.

-Jesteś w tej chwili bardzo nieśmieszny, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, prawda?

-Na Merlina, Syriuszu, czytam książkę pod tytułem To- powiedział rozbawionym tonem Lupin.

-Co? Lumos- światło przez chwilę oślepiło ich obojga, ale nie trwało to długo. -Oh, naprawdę czytasz To. Nox.

-Mówiłem- jego wzrok ponownie przystosował się do ciemności.

Przez następną dłuższą chwilę trwali w ciszy. Nie była to niezręczna cisza. Była to po prostu cisza. Komfortowa cisza, podczas której wpatrywali się w gwiaździste niebo.

-Nie jest ci zimno?- odezwał się Black. Faktycznie było mu trochę chłodno, aczkolwiek nie zwrócił na to dotąd uwagi: najpierw był zbyt zajęty książką, a później obecnością Syriusza, żeby to zauważyć. Do tego miał na sobie sweter, a szarooki tylko bluzkę.

-Odrobinę- odpowiedział.

-Cóż, ja umieram z zimna, więc sugeruję natychmiastowy powrót do ciepłego dormitorium.

-Jeżeli chcesz to możesz już wracać, ja chyba zostanę tu jeszcze i dokończę czytać rozdział- Black po jego słowach wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę, po czym jednak wstał i wyszedł bez słowa. Remus westchnął, zapalił różdżkę i zaczął ponownie czytać.

Przez kilka dobrych minut nie mógł skupić się na książce. Gdy jednak w końcu udało mu się oderwać myśli od Syriusza, znów usłyszał dobiegające ze schodów kroki i nim zdążył zgasić światło zza zakrętu wypadł Black, który po raz kolejny zdziwił dzisiaj Lupina.

-Powiedziałeś, że było ci odrobinę zimno, więc przyniosłem ci koc i herbatę- powiedział zdyszany po wędrówce po schodach Łapa. Podał te rzeczy zielonookiemu i usiadł na swoim miejscu obok przyjaciela. Szatyn zauważył, że tym razem i szarooki założył coś cieplejszego- miał na sobie ciemną bluzę, ale tylko jemu przyniósł koc i herbatę. Remusowi momentalnie zrobiło się cieplej na sercu.

\- Dzięki- odpowiedział i wziął rzeczy od przyjaciela, obdarzając go przy tym uśmiechem.

-Od razu cię uprzedzę, Luniaczku, że nie wiedziałem jaką chcesz herbatę, więc powiedziałem elfom, żeby zrobiły zieloną. Mam nadzieję, że jest okej.

-Jest świetnie, dziękuję Łapo- na te słowa to Syriusz uśmiechnął się do niego.

-Oh, wziąłem też pelerynę Jamesa, ponieważ jest już dosyć późno, a nie chcemy żeby złapali prefekta na chodzeniu po zamku w czasie ciszy nocnej, prawda?- po tym Black wyciągnął materiał, który udało mu się wepchnąć pod bluzę. Lupin uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

-O co ci chodzi?- brunet uniósł brwi.

-O nic- Remus wzruszył ramionami.

-Nigdy nie przepadałem za astronomią- rzucił po chwili Syriusz. -Zgaduję, że ma to jakieś podłoże psychiczne związane z moją rodziną- roześmiał się, wpatrując w niebo. Wilkołak dostrzegł cień smutku głęboko ukrytego w jego oczach.

-A jednak idzie ci z niej, krótko mówiąc, świetnie, nie? Z tego co pamiętam dostałeś za to wysokiego SUMa- wiedział, że jeżeli spyta się chłopaka o to, czy wszystko dobrze, to ten odpowie, że tak, nieważne jak źle by się czuł.

-I to jak, reakcja James'a była niezapomniana. W końcu nie codziennie dostaje się „W" z astronomii, nareszcie nauki moich rodziców się na coś przydały- Brunet odwrócił głowę w stronę szatyna i westchnął. -W każdym razie, napisałeś już esej na transmutację?

-Masz namyśli ten na czwartek? Tak, a ty?- Black uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową, Lupin wytrzeszczył na niego oczy. -Żartujesz!

-Tak jakoś wyszło. Odkąd Potter spotyka się z Evans mam o wiele więcej wolnego czasu. O wiele za dużo wolnego czasu- odparł Łapa.

-Zdecydowanie- roześmiał się się Remus. Szarooki również dalej się uśmiechał.

-Jestem zmęczony, transmutacja całkowicie wyciągnęła ze mnie wszelkie siły, wracamy?- po kilku minutach zapytał Syriusz. Zielonooki tylko pokiwał głową i we dwójkę udali się do dormitorium.

Remus zasnął z uśmiechem na ustach. 

 

*Akcja tego ff rozgrywa się w latach siedemdziesiątych, natomiast książka Kinga wydana została w roku 1986- przymknijcie na to oko.


	3. Chapter 3

Następnego dnia Remus obudził się by zobaczyć, że na łóżku obok nie ma Syriusza. Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Po Blacku nie było ani śladu, a James, Peter i Frank spali w najlepsze. Szatyn sprawdził godzinę, było kilka minut po szóstej. Poczuł się jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowany- szarooki miał zwykle problem ze wstawaniem o ósmej.

Lupin zerwał się z łóżka i szybko ubrał. Miał zamiar znaleźć przyjaciela. Wpadł do pokoju wspólnego, w którym siedziała mała grupka czwarto-roczniaków. Gdy tylko wyszedł na korytarz zobaczył bruneta, który najwyraźniej wracał z miejsca, do którego uprzednio poszedł.

-Gdzie byłeś?- zielonooki silił się na obojętny ton, co, szczerze mówiąc, bardzo marnie mu wychodziło w tym momencie. Drugi chłopak jednak tego nie zauważył.

-Ja, byłem, um, w... tam- Łapa spojrzał mu w oczy, ale szybko odwrócił wzrok. Remus coraz bardziej się niepokoił jego zachowaniem.

-Tam?- wilkołak uniósł brwi. -No tak, świetnie- szatyn wahał się przez chwilę, gdy dodał: -Wszystko dobrze, Syriuszu?

-Jasne, dlaczego coś miałoby być inaczej?

-Pomijając fakt, że włóczysz się po zamku o tej porze? Nie wiem, daj mi pomyśleć- brunet przewrócił oczami na ton ironii w głosie Lupina.

-Jeżeli nie chcesz popaść w obłęd, Luniaczku, to nie próbuj rozumować mojego toku myślenia- Syriusz ponownie spojrzał mu w oczy, tym razem nie odwrócił wzroku. - A teraz przepraszam, ale mamy jeszcze czas do zajęć, więc pójdę spać- wyminął go i poklepał po plecach, podał hasło, oburzonej wczesną porą, Grubej Damie i zostawił Remusa samego na korytarzu, znikając za portretem.

Zielonooki stał jeszcze przez chwilę zmieszany, ale w końcu odwrócił się i poszedł śladami przyjaciela. Gdy był już w dormitorium, Łapa leżał na łóżku, lecz nie spał. Po prostu wpatrywał się w sufit. Lupin zauważył, że przez ostatnie kilka dni brunet się „zawieszał", tak jak w tym momencie; całkowicie pogrążony w myślach.

Szatyn wyjął ze swojego kufra podręcznik do eliksirów, oparł się wygodnie o ramę łóżka i zaczął czytać, tylko po to aby zrozumieć, że nie ma to najmniejszego sensu, gdyż czytał to damo zdanie po raz piąty, cały czas martwiąc się o Syriusza. Ostatnio był cichy, prawie w ogóle się nie odzywał.

-Dzień dobry, chłopcy!- z rozmyślań wyrwał go Rogacz, który musiał się przez chwilą obudzić, bo siedział teraz na łóżku i zakładał okulary. Wilkołak odmruknął powitanie, a Black jedynie skinął głową. -Widzę, że wszyscy wstali dzisiaj prawą nogą...

-Nie wszyscy, idioto. Niektórzy próbują jeszcze spać- odezwał się Frank, lekko zagłuszonym przez poduszkę głosem.

-Nie wiem dlaczego narzekasz, Peterowi to nie przeszkadza.

-Oh, Peterowi nigdy nic nie przeszkadza jeżeli chodzi o sen. Ja jednak, z drugiej strony, potrzebuję ciszy i spokoju, James.

-Daj spokój, przecież możesz iść spać, nie zatrzymuję się- Longbottom przewrócił oczami na słowa Pottera i poszedł do łazienki.

Trzy kwadranse później cała piątka siedziała w Wielkiej Sali na śniadaniu. Pierwszy odszedł Frank, który powiedział, że obiecał Alice pomoc z OPCM, później Pettigrew: musiał powtórzyć sobie formułki na zaklęcia, aż w końcu Black- ten nie podał uzasadnienia, po postu wstał i odszedł.

-Ostatnio dziwnie się zachowuje- James zmarszczył brwi.

-Kto?- Remus odstawił kubek po herbacie na stół. -Syriusz?- okularnik pokiwał głową. -Wiesz co z nim jest?

-Oh, Luniek, znasz Syriusza. W całym życiu zwierzył mi się może z trzy razy, plus gdybym wiedział, to nie zaczynałbym tego tematu.

-Wydawało mi się, że zawsze ci mówi co u niego- zdziwił się Lupin.

-Coś ty, zazwyczaj tylko zauważam, że coś jest nie tak i wyciągam to z niego postępem- roześmiał się Rogacz. -Spokojnie, tym razem tez tak będzie, mam nadzieję- wilkołak na te słowa pokiwał głową. -Aczkolwiek, gdy jesteśmy już w tym temacie, wiesz może gdzie był wczoraj? Bo miałem świetny pomysł, ale Łapa po prosu wyszedł z Pokoju Wspólnego.

-Oh, czytałem książkę na Wieży Astronomiczej i Syriusz do mnie przyszedł, bo ponoć spędzałeś czas z Evans.

-Tak ci powiedział? -okularnik zawiesił się na chwilę, intensywne o czymś myśląc. -Na gacie Merlina! Muszę znaleźć Lily- po chwili Potter poderwał się ze swojego miejsca i zaczął biec w stronę wyjścia.

-O co ci chodzi? James!- ale chłopak już zniknął za drzwiami. -Świetnie- westchnął Remus, po czym wstał, wziął torbę z podręcznikami i udał się na pierwszą lekcję, którą dzisiaj były Eliksiry.

Z pośród całej czwórki huncwotów tylko Peter nie otrzymał wystarczająco wysokiego SUM-a, aby kontynuować przedmiot Slughorna, więc podczas gdy Glizdogon prawdopodobnie teraz nie robił nic, reszta ważyła Eliksir Wiggenowy.

-Czekaj!- Syriusz przerwał Lupinowi, więc ten spojrzał się na niego pytająco. -Najpierw musisz dodać krew salamandry, a dopiero po tym płatki ciemiernika. Chyba, że chcesz żeby wybuchło: wtedy najpierw dodaj płatki ciemiernika.

-Dzięki- odpowiedział wilkołak. Od niepamiętnych czasów zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Black jest wyjątkowo zdolnym czarodziejem, aczkolwiek nigdy tego nie pokazywał. Był na to za fajny.

-Aha, no okej. Czyli pomagasz Remusowi... A co ze mną?- wewnętrzny monolog przerwał szatynowi Potter, który siedział ławkę przed nimi, odwrócił się i posłał im oskarżycielskie spojrzenie. -Już nie wspomnę o tym, że to przez was jestem tutaj...

-Jesteś tutaj przeze mnie, idioto- do konwersacji wtrąciła się Evans.

-I odpowiadając na twoje pytanie- zaczął szarooki. -Siedzisz przede mną, więc zamiast składników, które dodajesz, widzę twoje plecy, geniuszu.

-Po pierwsze: zdecydujcie się w końcu czy jestem nadzwyczaj inteligentny, czy głupi, a po drugie: od kiedy udzielasz się aż tak na Eliksirach?- ostatnią część pytania James skierował do Blacka.

-O matko, daj im w spokoju pracować- rudowłosa posłała swojemu chłopakowi spojrzenie, którego Lupin nie mógł rozszyfrować, ale najwyraźniej podziałało, bo Potter do końca lekcji nie śmiał się odwrócić.

Po kolacji, Remus udał się do biblioteki, aby w ciszy i spokoju odrobić lekcje. Gdy w końcu wrócił do dormitorium, w pokoju nie było nikogo, oprócz kłócących się Łapy i Rogacza, którzy najwyraźniej nie zdali sobie sprawy z tego, że ktoś inny wszedł właśnie do pomieszczenia.

-Daj spokój James, skąd w ogóle przyszła ci o głowy taka myśl?!

-Oh, nie wiem. Może dlatego, że mam oczy?- odparował okularnik. -To nic złego, Syriuszu...- urwał, gdy jego wzrok napotkał zmieszanego Lupina. Black momentalnie się odwrócił i teraz tez się w niego wpatrywał, nie trwało to jednak długo. Brunet wyminął zielonookiego i wypadł na schody.

-Wyciągniesz to z niego postępem, huh?- wilkołak uniósł brwi.

-No dobrze, może tym razem byłem trochę bardziej bezpośredni.

-Oczywiście... Masz zamiar za nim iść, albo coś?- James pokręcił głową na słowa Lunatyka.

-Wydaje mi się, że jestem w tej chwili ostatnią osobą, którą Syriusz chce teraz zobaczyć. Ty powinieneś iść.

-Ne wydaje mi się, że to dobry pomysł...

-Idź!- Potter przerwał Remusowi i dosłownie wypchnął go za drzwi. -Nie, czekaj!- brunet szybko wszedł do pokoju i po chwili wyszedł z Peleryną Niewidką w ręce, którą podał przyjacielowi. -Tak w razie czego, jeżeli jest tam gdzie zawsze.

Lupin kiwnął głową. Dobrze wiedział, gdzie jest to miejsce. Zarzucił na siebie materiał i udał się w stronę błoni.


	4. Chapter 4

Pomimo zarzuconej peleryny Jamesa, Remusa i tak po wyjściu z zamku uderzyło zimno. Był początek listopada, więc po letnim, ciepłym wietrze nie było już śladu. Chłopak szybkim krokiem szedł w stronę jeziora, przez cały czas odtwarzając w głowie fragment kłótni dwójki jego przyjaciół. Nie miał pojęcia o co mogło im chodzić, aczkolwiek wyglądało to dosyć poważnie- Black i Potter ogólnie rzadko się kłócili.

Po kilku minutach szybkiego marszu dotarł pod „ulubione" drzewo Syriusza, gdzie spodziewał się go zastać. Tak również się stało- brunet siedział oparty i wpatrywał się w wodę. Zielonooki podszedł do niego, zdjął pelerynę i usiadł obok przyjaciela. Nie odezwał się ani słowem, po prostu siedział. Siedział i milczał aż szarooki nie odezwał się pierwszy.

-Czy James ci powiedział?- spytał nie odrywając wzroku od jeziora.

-O co wam poszło? Nie, nie powiedział- odpowiedział Lupin, a Black się rozluźnił. Szatyn to zauważył, więc zmarszczył brwi. -Aczkolwiek byłoby miło gdyby to jednak zrobił, bo wiedziałbym co teraz powiedzieć- nie uzyskawszy odpowiedzi kontynuował: -Jak rozumiem ty też nie masz zamiaru mi powiedzieć, prawda?- drugi nadal milczał, więc Remus uznał to za pozytywną odpowiedź.

-Wszystko jest w porządku. Po prostu zabrałem Jamesowi jego miotłę i się zdenerwował- Łapa i tym razem nie spojrzał na wilkołaka, który się roześmiał z absurdalności kłamstwa przyjaciela.

-Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że widzę, że coś jest nie w porządku. Wiem, że tak. Nie jesteś głupi. Widzę, że ostatnio jest źle. Widzę to jak opuszczasz zajęcia. Widzę to, że cały czas gdzieś znikasz. I, uwierz mi, widzę ten smutek w twoich oczach, który tak rozpaczliwie próbujesz ukryć, Syriuszu- brunet drgnął na dźwięk swojego imienia i po dłuższej chwili popatrzył na Remusa.

-Jest w porządku- powiedział po raz kolejny.—Powinieneś wrócić już do zamku, pewnie jesteś zmęczony.

-Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszę dopóki nie powiesz mi co się dzieje- oparł spokojnie Lupin.

-Nic się nie dzieje, Luniaczku. Nie widzisz? Wszystko jest świetnie- wilkołak wpatrywał się w szarookiego, pokręcił głową, po czym oparł się wygodniej o drzewo i przeniósł swój wzrok z bruneta na jezioro.

-Jesteś niewiarygodny, Syriuszu Orionie Blacku...

-Więc teraz używamy też drugich imion, Remusie Johnie Lupin?- szatyn roześmiał się, a animag uśmiechnął się na ten dźwięk.

-Ostatnio... Ostatnio coś po prostu zajmuje moje myśli- zaczął cicho Łapa, a zielonooki na niego spojrzał. -Na początku myślałem, że minie. Miałem nadzieję, że minie, ale to tylko częściej pojawia się w mojej głowie i... i nie wiem co robić. Na niczym innym nie mogę się skupić, ale jednocześnie sprawia to, że jestem niewiarygodnie szczęśliwy...

-Tak szczęśliwy jak teraz?- zapytał ironicznie Remus.

-Teraz raczej jest ten stan, w którym na niczym nie mogę się skupić i mam wątpliwości.

-Wątpliwości?- wilkołak uniósł brwi.

-Wątpliwości do tego czy to kiedykolwiek minie- Syriusz wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił głowę w stronę jeziora.

-A co jeżeli nie minie?

-Oh, wtedy będę miał poważny problem, bo nie mam zamiaru się z tym skonfrontować- uśmiechnął się brunet, ale jego oczy, oczywiście, pozostały smutne.

-Dlaczego?- dopytywał się Lupin.

-Bo to... skomplikowane.

-Powiedz mi, proszę, co nie jest teraz skomplikowane- Black ponownie się uśmiechnął.

Ponownie siedzieli w ciszy. Remus układam sobie w głowie wszystkie dotąd poznane fakty i był prawie pewny, że to coś, co ma na myśli Syriusz to tak naprawdę ktoś. Serce mu się ścisnęło. Odkąd uświadomił sobie swoje uczucia do szarookiego ten był już w kilku „związkach", aczkolwiek wilkołak wiedział, że to nic poważnego. Teraz jednak... wydaje się to prawdziwe. To uczucie, które brunet żywi do tego kogoś jest na tyle silne, że cały czas się tym zamartwia. Lupin nie rozumiał jednak dlaczego- przecież każda, większość przynajmniej, dziewczyn marzyła o tym aby Black się nią zainteresował. Przerwał swoje rozmyślania gdy zauważył na sobie wzrok Łapy.

-O co chodzi?- zapytał.

-Zastanawiam się tylko o czym myślisz, bo wyglądałeś jakbyś kompletnie odleciał- odparł Syriusz. -Ale już ci nie przeszkadzam, możesz kontynuować. Chyba, że bardzo chcesz mi powiedzieć co masz w głowie- dodał z nutą ironii w głosie.

-Jestem po prostu ciekawy kto ci się podoba- odpowiedział, a szarooki wyraźnie pobladł.

-Skąd wiesz?

-Bo mi własne powiedziałeś?- prychnął zielonooki.

-Niczego takiego nie powiedziałem?- Remus usłyszał w jego głosie nutkę przerażenia, które próbował ukryć.

-Oh, Syriuszu, jestem tym mądrym w naszej grupie, jeżeli zapomniałeś. Jesteśmy też przyjaciółmi, więc możesz mi mówić takie rzeczy. Nie będę cię za to oskarżał ani nic- Lupin starał się żeby zabrzmiało to tak, jakby wcale nie obchodziło go to, że Blackowi podoba się ktoś, kto nie jest nim.

-Właśnie o to chodzi- wyszeptał brunet i odwrócił wzrok, a szatyn zmarszczył brwi.

-O co chodzi?

-O to, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Ja... -szarooki zaczął, ale najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru dokończyć, bo przygryzł wargę i wpatrywał się daleko za horyzont. Remusowi przebiegło przez myśli to, że wyglada teraz niesamowicie, ale szybko przepędził te myśli. Nie teraz.

-Jeżeli nie chcesz się ze mną przyjaźnić... -wilkołak z trudem wypowiedział te słowa. Nigdy z życiu nie pomyślałby, że będzie musiał je wypowiedzieć. -To rozumiem. Jest w porządku.

-Na Merlina, nie! Nie o to mi chodzi, Luniaczku. Nawet tak nie myśl, proszę. Ja... Nie chcę żeby to co powiem wpłynęło jakkolwiek na twoje relacje z Jamesem czy Peterem... Nie chciałbym stracić twojej przyjaźni przez to co powiem...

-Nigdy nie stracisz mojej przyjaźni...

-Nie przerywaj mi teraz, proszę. Jeżeli nie powiem tego teraz to nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek znajdę odwagę żeby powiedzieć to ponownie- Black w końcu odwrócił swój wzrok od jeziora i popatrzył na Lupina. -Chodzi o to, że, cholera, to jest trudniejsze do powiedzenia niż myślałem- roześmiał się nerwowo. -Chodzi o to, że... że to ty... Ten ktoś to ty, Remusie. Ja... myślałem, że to minie, ale... nie minęło- brunet ponownie odwrócił wzrok podczas gdy wilkołak tracił oddech i nie wierzył w to co w tej chwili słyszy. Czy to nie jakieś zaklęcie, które oszukuje jego uszy. -Zrozumiem jeżeli... Całkowicie zrozumiem jeżeli ty nie... Zrozumiem jeżeli...- głos Łapy się załamał i nie dokończył. Po prostu pokręcił głową, wstał i zaczął iść w stronę zamku.

Szatyn został pod drzewem. Nie umiał za nim pójść. Nie wierzył w to, co się właśnie stało. Nie pomyślałby, że Syriusz Black kiedykolwiek, przynajmniej w najmniejszym stopniu, odwzajemni jego uczucia. Zanim otrząsnął się z natłoku myśli i zdołał zawołać szarookiego, ten zniknął już z błoni. Remus poderwał się, wziął pelerynę Jamesa i zaczął biec. Gdy dotarł do budynku, do sali wejściowej, nie widział nigdzie bruneta. Przeklinał się w myślach, że nie wstał i nie poszedł za nim wcześniej. Dlaczego musiał wszystko tak bardzo analizować? Szybko wbiegł po schodach, jednocześnie starając się być najciszej jak tylko umie. Minął portret Grubej Damy, oczywiście oburzonej tą godziną, i jak najszybciej udał się do dormitorium, w którym nie znalazł Łapy. Zastal jedynie Petera, który już spał, Franka, który właśnie zniknął za drzwiami łazienki i Jamesa, który siedział na swoim łóżku i wpatrywał się w przybysza.

-Gdzie jest Syriusz?- wydyszał szatyn.

-Z tego co pamiętam to ty byłeś tym, który uprzednio za nim poszedł- odpowiedział Potter. -Powiedział ci co się sta... Ej, Luniek, gdzie biegniesz?!- Lupin wypadł na schody, jednocześnie wyciągając mapę z tylnej kieszeni. Szybko odnalazł nazwisko Blacka na pergaminie i pobiegł w jego stronę, najszybciej jak tylko potrafił.


	5. Chapter 5

Remus był tuż przed schodami na Wieżę Astronomiczną, gdy usłyszał zegar, który właśnie wybijał północ. Zatrzymał się. Był już trzeci listopada. Łapa urodził się trzeciego listopada. Lupin otrząsnął się z myślotoku i ruszył, najprędzej jak umiał, po schodach. Gdy dotarł na górę pierwszym co zobaczył, był Black, który stał odwrócony do niego i wpatrywał się w błonia.

-Wszystkiego najlepszego- powiedział cicho wilkołak, a brunet odwrócił się.

-Co?- zmarszczył brwi.

-Wszystkiego najlepszego, jest trzeci listopada- ponowił zielonooki. Drugi nie odpowiedział, więc obydwoje stali i wpatrywali się w siebie przez chwilę, zanim animag nie odwrócił wzroku.

-Remusie, słuchaj, to na dworze nigdy nie powinno się wydarzyć. Nie powinienem tego mówić, ja...- zaczął szarooki.

-Oh, Syriuszu, zamknij się teraz, proszę, i daj mi coś powiedzieć- przerwał mu Lupin, na co tamten, najwyraźniej zdezorientowany pewnością siebie w głosie przyjaciela, ponownie spojrzał mu w oczy. Szatyn podszedł kilka kroków w jego stronę. -Nie myślałem, że kiedykolwiek do tego dojdzie, ale... ja też. Cokolwiek do mnie w tej chwili czujesz, uwierz mi, że dzielimy te uczucia- Remus mógł przwsiądz, że zobaczył rozbłysk jakichś iskierek w oczach Łapy. -Od conajmniej czwartej klasy, ja...

-Od czwartej klasy?- Black uniósł brwi. -Jakim cudem tego nie zobaczyłem- tą drugą część skierował do siebie. -Wiesz, byłoby mi naprawdę bardzo miło, gdybyś powiedział mi to wcześniej, Luniaczku.

-Dlaczego ty nie powiedziałeś mi tego wcześniej? Od jak dawna?

-Od... nie wiem, uświadomiłem to sobie pod koniec poprzedniego roku, myślałem, że minie przez wakacje, ale...

-Ale nie minęło. Więc... co masz zamiar z tym zrobić, Syriuszu?- zapytał Lupin.

-Co mam zamiar z tym zrobić? Cóż, jeszcze przed pięcioma minutami miałem ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, aczkolwiek teraz, przy tych zmianach okoliczności...- brunet przysunął się do Remusa, znacznie zmniejszając odległość między nimi. -Teraz jestem ciekawy, co ty masz zamiar z tym zrobić...

-Oh, myślałem nad pójściem do biblioteki i...- Black parsknął śmiechem na jego słowa i pokręcił głową. Po chwili jednak przysunął się jeszcze bliżej.

-W takim razie ja coś z tym zrobię- powiedział szarooki, po czym pochylił się do przodu i złączył razem ich usta.

Trwali w pocałunku tak długo, na ile pozwolił im brak oddechu, a gdy tak się stało, usiedli obok siebie i oparli się o ścianę. Remus położył głowę na ramieniu bruneta.

-James wie- powiedział Syriusz. -O to się właśnie pokłóciliśmy. Mam na myśli, że domyślił się o mnie, nie potwierdziłem tego, ale...

-Ale Rogacz jest twoim przyjacielem i widzi takie rzeczy.

-Cóż... ty nie zauważyłeś- roześmiał się Black. -Słyszałeś to?

-Słyszałem co?- zdziwił się zielonooki.

-Ktoś chyba wchodzi po schodach, sprawdź na mapie- Syriusz wstał, a Lupin szybko wyciągnął kawałek pergaminu z tylnej kieszeni.

-Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego- powiedział szybko i otworzył mapę. Łapa miał rację; w ich stronę zmierzała para nóg. -To Filch.

-Świetnie- wymruczał brunet, po czym szybko podniósł z podłogi pelerynę niewidkę i narzucił ją sobie na ramiona. -Chodź- skierował się w stronę Remusa, więc tamten wstał i również schował się pod materiał.

Moment po zniknięciu Lupina pod peleryną, na wieży znalazł się zdyszany woźny. Przez kilka minut krążył w tę i z powrotem, jednak gdy nikogo nie znalazł tylko burknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem i powłóczył powtórnie na dół.

-Też chyba powinnismy już iść- powiedział Lunatyk, po tym, gdy upewnił się, że Filch jest poza ich zasięgiem.

-Skoro tak mówisz- odpowiedział Syriusz.

Dwójka huncwotów, nadal pod peleryną niewidką, dotarła do dormitorium, gdzie starali się nie narobić hałasu, gdy przemierzali zawaloną najróżniejszymi rzeczami podłogę, a było to dosyć trudne, gdy jedyne światło w pokoju pochodziło od księżyca.

-Luniek, Łapa! Myślałem, że się gdzieś zgubiliście- Remus podskoczył na głos Potter'a, który właśnie zapałał lampkę nocną przy swoim łóżku.

-Na Merlina, James. Mógłbyś przynajmniej postarać się mówić ciszej?- Syriusz przewrócił oczami.

-Więc... co robiliście? Oh, przy okazji, wszystkiego najlepszego, prezent dam ci na jutrzejszej imprezie, żeby nie było... Także... co robiliście?- Rogacz zapytał trochę cichszym tonem. Lupin już otwierał usta, aby coś powiedzieć, gdy przerwał mu Black.

-Dlaczego cię to obchodzi, idź spać- powiedział brunet.

-Chciałbyś. Macie mi opowiedzieć w s z y s t k o.

-Wiesz, James, Syriusz ma trochę racji. Powinieneś iść spać. Jest już po pierwszej w nocy, a jutro mamy zajęcia...

-Z całym szacunkiem, Remusie, ale rozmawiam z Łapą- szarooki prychnął na słowa okularnika.

-Konwersacja odbywa się wtedy, gdy ktoś rzeczywiście chce z tobą rozmawiać- odpowiedział Black.

-Oh, konwersacja odbywa się, gdy ktoś ze sobą w ogóle rozmawia, a tak się składa, że do mnie mówisz- Potter czekał na odpowiedź drugiego, a gdy jej nie usłyszał dodał: -Nadal byś do mnie mówił, gdybym ci tego nie powiedział, idioto- James ponownie nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. -Świetnie. W tej chwili jestem za bardzo zmęczony, ale jutro się mnie nie pozbędziesz, Black. Dobranoc. I od razu mówię, że te słowa kieruję tylko do ciebie Remusie. Wszystkiego najlepszego, jeszcze raz, Syriuszu- po tych słowach zgasił lampkę i owinął się kołdrą.

Zielonooki i brunet odnaleźli w ciemności swoje oczy. Przez chwilę patrzyli się na siebie, po czym udali się w ślad za James'em.

-Dobranoc i wszystkiego najlepszego- powiedział Lupin do sąsiadującego łóżka.

-Dobranoc, Luniaczku- odpowiedział Black. Z drugiego końca pokoju usłyszeli prychnięcie Pottera.

-Jutro dowiem się w s z y s t k i e g o, zobaczycie.


	6. Chapter 6

Remus obudził się o piątej rano. Spał niespełna trzy godziny, ale po przebudzeniu czuł podekscytowanie. Wstał z łóżka i podszedł do śpiącego Syriusza. Z bolącym sercem potrząsnął jego ramieniem. Raz, drugi, ale szarooki nadal się nie obudził.

-Syriusz- wyszeptał, a brunet zaczął się wiercić. -Łapa, wstawaj.

-O co chodzi?- powiedział zachrypniętym głosem, na którego dźwięk Remus poczuł ciepło na sercu.

-Chcę ci coś pokazać.

-Nie możesz mi pokazać tego czegoś, nie wiem, na przykład za... potem- rzucił Black i przewrócił się na drugi bok.

Remus wahał się chwilę, ale w końcu zbliżył swoją twarz do twarzy Syriusza i lekko musnął jego usta swoimi ustami. Drugi chłopak szeroko otworzył oczy i usiadł.

-Dobra, przekonałeś mnie- powiedział i przysunął się bliżej do Lunatyka ponownie łącząc ich w pocałunku.

Dopiero gdy brunet wstał i zaczął krążyć po pokoju w poszukiwaniu nadających się do założenia ubrań zauważył, że jest w pokoju całkowicie sam z Remusem. Po Jamesie, Peterze i Franku nie było śladu. Odwrócił się do Lupina z pytającym spojrzeniem na co drugi wzruszył ramionami i odparł, że to część niespodzianki.

-Niespodzianki?- Syriusz uniósł brwi, a młodszy chłopak skinął głową. -Jakiej niespodzianki?

-Na tym polegają niespodzianki- zaśmiał się szatyn i podszedł do drzwi. -Teraz chodź, bo już na nas czekają.

-Cóż, zdecydowanie wolałbym żebyśmy jednak zostali w pokoju i wykorzystali nieobecność innych, ale skoro nalegasz... -Szarooki wyminął zarumienionego szatyna i zbiegł ze schodów uśmiechając się pod nosem. Po chwili dołączył do niego Remus z nadal lekko zaróżowionymi policzkami. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy, po czym Lunatyk odchrząknął.

-Są w Pokoju Życzeń. Wzięli ze sobą pelerynę James'a także ten... No to idziemy- Syriusz ponownie uśmiechnął się na widok zakłopotanego Lupina i zanotował w głowie żeby częściej wprawiać go w taki stan, ponieważ wyglądał niesamowicie uroczo gdy się rumienił.

Dwójka Gryfonów minęła portret, oburzonej oczywiście, Grubej Damy i udała się na siódme piętro. Całą drogę spędzili w kompletnej ciszy, biegając od jednej do drugiej ściany starając się być tak dyskretni jak tylko umieli. Gdy w końcu dotarli pod gobelin z Barnabaszem Bzikiem i trollami, Remus szybko przeszedł pod nim trzy razy, w tą i z powrotem, i ich oczom ukazały się wielkie drewniane drzwi. Huncwoci odkryli to pomieszczenie przez przypadek podczas trzeciego roku nauki, gdy uciekali przed Filchem- desperacko myśleli o pomieszczeniu, gdzie mogliby się schronić i szczęśliwym trafem byli akurat na siódmym piętrze, przed wspomnianym gobelinem. Dzięki Merlinowi, że Syriusz był tak ruchliwym dzieckiem, bo gdyby nie on i to, że przebiegł się trzy razy, nigdy nie znaleźli by legendarnego Pokoju Życzeń. Od tamtego czasu odbyły się tam niezliczone imprezy organizowane co jakiś czas przez przez Huncwotów. Teraz nie było żadnego wyjątku- gdy tylko otworzyli wielkie drzwi większa grupka Gryfonów i Puchonów, z nielicznymi Krukonami (było tam nawet kilku Ślizgonów), powitała Blacka głośnym „Wszystkiego Najlepszego". Remus poklepał go po plecach i również wyszeptał życzenia, po czym odszedł do stojącego przy ścianie Franka, podczas gdy do Łapy zaczęli podchodzić indywidualnie wszyscy goście, składając kolejne życzenia i obdarowując go prezentami.

-Frank... Dlaczego się tak na mnie patrzysz?

-Co? A, nic. Tak po prostu... -odparł Longbottom. -Wiesz... Moja kuzynka... Ona... No ten, wiesz, ma dziewczynę i.... I chcę żebyś wiedział, że całkowicie to akceptuję i no... Jakbyś miał mi coś do powiedzenia, to ten... Nie będę cię osądzał ani nic... Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i nic tego nie zmieni, bo... bo wiem, że niezależnie od wszystkiego nadal jesteś... Nadal jesteś tą samą osobą, z którą się, od niepamiętnych czasów, przyjaźnię i...

-Frank, przestań- Remus mu przerwał ze śmiechem. -James ci powiedział, prawda?

-Niezbyt- prychnął drugi chłopak. -Wiesz, chciałem o tym wspomnieć wcześniej, bo trudno było nie zauważyć sposób w jaki patrzysz na Syriusza i to jak on patrzy na ciebie. Ale dzisiaj... Gdy weszliście razem przez drzwi coś zmieniło się w waszym spojrzeniu... Tak jakby... Jakbyście... Zniknął z nich smutek... Tak. Gdy na siebie spoglądaliście wcześniej. To tak jakby... Jakbyście patrzyli na coś, coś czego wiedzieliście, że nigdy nie osiągniecie. Nigdy nie zaznacie, a teraz... Teraz to coś zastąpiła taka wesoła iskierka... Nie wiem jak inaczej mógłbym to wytłumaczyć- wzruszył ramionami, a Lupin stał i się w niego wpatrywał.

-Ja... Wow, okej... Dzięki, chyba. Szczerze nie wiem co mógłbym powiedzieć w tym momencie.

-Chyba za dużo czasu spędzam z Alice. Jej filozoficzne myślenie do głębi we mnie przeniknęło- zaśmiał się. -Cieszę się, że w końcu jesteście szczęśliwi Remusie... Cóż, przynajmniej troszkę bardziej szczęśliwi niż byliście wcześniej. No dobrze, przepraszam cię, ale moja ukochana na mnie macha. Zgaduję, że teraz nasza kolej żeby wręczyć Blackowi prezent- Frank skinął mu głową. -Udanej imprezy- dodał.

-Dziękuję, przytul ode mnie Alice i... Dziękuję- odpowiedział przyjacielowi, na co tamten mrugnął i podbiegł do swojej dziewczyny.

Remus został sam, oparty o ścianę i rozmyślający o ostatnich kilku godzinach- o tym jak wszystko się zmieniło. O tym, ze to, co kiedyś uznawał za nieosiągalne właśnie się działo. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Może jednak gwiazdy w końcu wysłuchały jego prośby. Nie miał pojęcia. Na ten moment wiedział tylko to, że jest szczęśliwy. Czuł się w tym momencie jak najszczęśliwsza istota w całym wszechświecie. Spojrzał na Syriusza, który w tym momencie również patrzył się na niego i na widok tych znajomych, szarych oczu, ponownie się uśmiechnął.


	7. Chapter 7

Pomimo tego, że Remus nie był duszą towarzystwa, świetnie bawił się na imprezie urodzinowej Syriusza. Nie miał zbyt wielu okazji aby spędzić z nim czas, gdyż każdy był zainteresowany jubilatem, a Lupin nie miał zamiaru z własnej woli wdawać się w interakcje międzyludzkie poprzez dołączenie do nieustannie rosnącej grupki z Blackiem i Potterem w samym środku. Większość czasu spędził rozmawiając z Lily, która, ku zadowoleniu Lunatyka, nie zadawała zbyt wielu pytań, w przeciwieństwie do James'a- chłopak specjalnie unikał go na początku przyjęcia, więc tamten osaczył biednego Syriusza. Na szczęście przez to, że Łapa był w centrum uwagi, Remus wątpił w to, że Rogacz dostał odpowiedzi na liczne pytania.

Zabawa skończyła się około ósmej, gdy wszyscy udali się do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie- aby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń rady pedagogicznej ich nieobecnością. „Jakby sam fakt, że mają podkrążone oczy i ledwo żyją nie był wystarczającą podpowiedzią"- pomyślał Lupin.

Gdy cała czwórka huncwotów usiadła przy stole, James, który siedział na przeciwko Remusa, nieustannie przenosił swój wzrok to z niego, to na Syriusza.

-Przestań- powiedział Black, który najwyraźniej to zauważył.

-Przestanę gdy uzyskam wyjaśnienia- mrugnął tamten w odpowiedzi.

-Wyjaśnienia czego?- wtrącił się Peter.

-Wyjaśnienia tego- Potter gestem ręki wskazał na siedzących naprzeciwko niego dwójki chłopców.

-Czyli czego?- dopytywał nadal nierozumiejący Pettigrew.

-Chyba żartujesz, naprawdę n i c z e g o nie zobaczyłeś?

-Nie zobaczyłem czego? James, musisz być bardziej dokładny- zdezorientowanie chłopka tylko się pogłębiało.

-Na Merlina, Glizdogonie... Remus i Syriusz... Nadal nic?- Rogacz gestykulował, a dwójka wymienionych patrzyła się na niego z rozbawieniem.

-Oh... OH... Zerwali ze sobą? W takim razie ja tez potrzebuję wyjaśnień- cień zrozumienia nagle pojawił się w jego oczach, a Lupin zakrztusił się herbatą, którą właśnie popijał. Jubilat poklepał go lekko po plecach z jeszcze bardziej rozbawioną miną niż chwilę wcześniej.

-Co... Moment... Co?- tym razem James przybrał zdezorientowany wyraz twarzy. Chłopak tak szybko odwrócił głowę w stronę dwójki przyjaciół, że Remus zaczął zastanawiać się jakim cudem niczego sobie nie nadwyrężył. -Od jak dawna jesteście razem?

Minęła chwila ciszy zanim Lunatyk podjął się próby wyjaśnień. -Właściwie rzecz biorąc to... Teoretycznie... Ja i Syriusz ze sobą nie... To znaczy jeszcze... To znaczy ja nie wiem, bo ja bardzo chcę.... Ale jeszcze tego tak jakby nie ustaliliśmy, bo...

-Jesteśmy razem od mniej więcej...- Black przerwał szatynowi i spojrzał na swój zegarek. -Od jakichś ośmiu godzin.

Lupin starał się opanować drżący oddech i niepokojąco szybko bijące serce. W tym momencie oprócz tego, że martwił się zejściem na zawał, jedyne o czym myślał to to, że Syriusz chce z nim być. Ba! On praktycznie potwierdził ich związek. Remus nigdy nie był najlepszy w rozmowach typu „kim dla siebie jesteśmy", więc był bardzo, bardzo szczęśliwy, że mają już to ustalone. Gdyby nie fakt, że tak jakby trochę boi się ludzi, wstałby od stołu i zasoby skakać z radości.

-Jak to od ośmiu godzin?- jego rozmyślania przerwał Peter. -Jeszcze trzy minuty temu byłem pewien, że chodzicie ze sobą od piątej klasy.

-Od piątej klasy... Co? Glizdogonie, na jakiej planecie ty...- James nie miał dane dokończyć swojej wypowiedzi, gdyż do stołu nagle dosiadła się Lily. Potter nie zdążył się z nią nawet przywitać, gdyż Alice, która siedziała kilka miejsc dalej zaczęła do niej krzyczeć.

-Evans! Gdzie byłaś? Zgubiłaś się w drodze do łazienki? Chodź tu natychmiast, muszę ci coś powiedzieć!- rudowłosa przepraszającym wzrokiem spojrzała się na huncwotów i podeszła w stronę przyjaciółki, która zaczęła gestykulować. Alice ma w sobie dużo energii- pomyślał Remus.

-No więc... Zmieniając temat...- zaczął Syriusz. -Byłem prawie pewny, że impreza będzie po zajęciach, nie przed.

-To była impreza niespodzianka, więc skąd mogłeś o niej w ogóle wiedzieć?- wypalił Peter.

-Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego o tym pomyślałem. Na pewno nie przez to, że co roku wyprawiacie mi takie imprezy niespodzianki.

Potter przewrócił oczami i odpowiedział: -Lily nas o to poprosiła; ma ponoć niedługo jakiś ważny sprawdzian i musi się uczyć, więc no... Tak jakby zmieniliśmy termin? - Black nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale wzruszył ramionami, a Remus zmarszczył brwi.

-Z tego co pamiętam nie mamy w najbliższych dwóch tygodniach żadnych kartkówek ani testów...- zaczął zielonooki.

-Nie wiem, w każdym razie powinniśmy się już zbierać, chodźmy Glizdogonie- James po tych słowach wstał i wraz z drugim chłopakiem wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali. Lupin odwrócił się w stronę bruneta i wysłał mu zdezorientowane spojrzenie.

-Po prostu udawajmy, że to wcale nie było dziwne i pójdźmy za nimi, bo lekcje faktycznie zaczynają się za dwadzieścia minut, a my chyba powinniśmy zabrać potrzebne rzeczy z dormitorium- zasugerował Syriusz.

-Tak zróbmy- odpowiedział Lunatyk, po czym obydwoje wstali i udali się za przyjaciółmi do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów.


	8. Chapter 8

Lekcje tego dnia minęły Remusowi wyjątkowo szybko i przyjemnie, najprawdopodobniej z powodu Syriusza, który cały czas był obok niego. Po skończonych zajęciach naszła go ochota na czytanie, więc chwycił książkę z szafki nocnej i zbiegł po schodach do pokoju wspólnego. Niestety, nie zdążył nawet usiąść, gdyż Alice wraz z Jamesem prowadzili go już do wyjścia.

-Uhm, przepraszam was bardzo, ale co wy w tej chwili wyprawiacie. Nie, Lily, co...- podczas wędrówki przez korytarze, Lupin usłyszał głos Syriusza, który najwyraźniej odbywał drobną sprzeczkę z Evans i Frankiem.

-Słuchaj, stary... po prostu idź przed siebie i nie zadawaj zbędnych pytań, dobrze?- odparł Longbottom.

-Mhm, bo to właśnie zrobiłby każdy czarodziej, gdy ktoś prowadziłby go gdzie? No właśnie, świetne pytanie, bo... Oh Luniaczku, cześć...- w tym momencie zza zakrętu wyszedł Black wraz z przyjaciółmi. -Jak widzę, ty też zostałeś uprowadzony?

-Na to wygląda...- zaczął szatyn, ale James mu przerwał.

-Dajcie spokój, staramy się zrobić dla was coś miłego, więc bądźcie cicho i dajcie nam robić swoje.

-I co, Rogaczu, masz ma myśli mówiąc „robić swoje"?- Syriusz podniósł brwi, a Lupin odwrócił się w stronę przyjaciela.

-Oh, na Merlina, po prostu wejdźcie do środka- po tych słowach Alice otworzyła Pokój Życzeń i to co tam było, sprawiło, że Remusowi zrobiło się cieplej na sercu.

Otóż, jego przyjaciele, najwyraźniej, urządzili mu i Łapie coś w rodzaju „randki". Gdy weszli do środka, Peter wraz z kilkoma elfami już kończyli wszystko ustawiać.

-No i co, baranie? Warto było się na nas wydzierać?- spytał się James, a Black przewrócił na to oczami, ale po chwili mrugnął i posłał uśmiech swojemu przyjacielowi.

-Okej, w takim razie my was tu zostawimy, a wy nie bawcie się za dobrze- teraz to okularnik mrugnął znacząco okiem, na co Remus się zaczerwienił, a Syriusz prychnął. Po chwili w pokoju została tylko ta dwójka.

Na początku było niezręcznie, ale po jakimś czasie Lunatyk i Łapa zaczęli rozmawiać o wszystkim i o niczym i wszystko było świetnie. Remus był szczęśliwy. Syriusz również był szczęśliwy.


	9. Chapter 9

_[rok później]_

***Sirius' pov***

 

Syriusz uwielbiał gdy Remus czytał i pił herbatę przy kominku. Oznaczało to, że nie tylko jego ciało jest ciepłe od ognia, ale i jego usta są ciepłe od parującego napoju. Black szybko odepchnął się od ściany, pod którą stał, i obserwował swojego chłopaka, i podszedł do niego po to, aby wcisnąć się w pozostałe miejsce obok niego na kanapie.

Lupin prawie wylał herbatę gdy poczuł dotyk bruneta pod swetrem, na co ten się zaśmiał.

-Na Merlina, Syriuszu, dlaczego twoje ręce są zawsze takie zimne?- szatyn odstawił herbatę pna stolik.

-Zimna dusza, zimne serce i zimne ręce- odpowiedział z uśmiechem, a wilkołak przewrócił oczami i też się uśmiechnął.

Szarooki opadł głowę na piersi Remusa i słuchał bicia jego serca. Był to jeden z piękniejszych dźwięków jakie kiedykolwiek słyszał, ale jednocześnie jeden z najstraszniejszych- na samą myśl, że kiedyś miałoby przestać bić, Syriusza przechodziły ciarki. Odgonił od siebie te myśli i powiedział:  
-Mógłbyś odłożyć tę książkę i mnie przytulić?- na te słowa chłopak rzeczywiście odrzucił książkę na bok i objął mocno drugiego.

Siedzieli tak przez chwilę, po czym Black zaczął całować Remusa po szyi.

-Na brodę Merlina, Łapo, znajdźcie sobie pokój- powiedział James, który siedział na drugim końcu kanapy i do tej pory, czytał swoje notatki z Transmutacji. Brunet pokazał mu tylko środkowy palec i pocałował swojego chłopaka w usta.

-Aha, okej, bardzo dojrzale z twojej strony. Chodź, Glizdogonie, idziemy uczyć się do biblioteki- westchnął Potter.

-Dlaczego?- Peter, który siedział na fotelu obok, podniósł głowę znad swoich książek.

-Ty tak na serio?- okularnik wskazał na dwójkę chłopaków i posłał mu spojrzenie w stylu „na jakiej planecie żyjesz??".

Peter zamrugał i odpowiedział: -Ale tu jest ciepło- wskazał na kominek.

-Rób co chcesz, ja stąd idę- powiedział Rogacz i tak zrobił, Pettigrew westchnął, ale zebrał swoje rzeczy i poszedł za nim.

-To już chyba jakiś trzeci raz przez nas wyszli- zaśmiał się Remus.

-Czwarty raz, liczyłem. Ale wykurzanie ich stąd w ten sposób to jedno z moich hobby- Black znacząco spojrzał na chłopaka, przez co ten się zarumienił. -W każdym razie... na czym skończyliśmy?

-Na tym...- Lupin pochylił się i musnął swoimi ustami usta Syriusza, który przedłużył pocałunek.

Szarooki oderwał się od Remusa i rozłożył się na kanapie, głowę położył na nogach szatyna.

-Wygodnie ci?- zapytał sarkastycznie miodowooki.

-Bardzo.

Lupin prychnął i po chwili cicho powiedział:  
-Kocham cię.

Syriusz spojrzał w oczy Remusowi i opowiedział: -Ja ciebie też, Luniaczku- przytulił się bardziej do chłopaka i po chwili zasnął. Remus podniósł książkę i ponownie zaczął czytać, z wtulonym do niego Blackiem. Obydwaj byli szczęśliwi.

 

 

_koniec._


End file.
